Violet Jones
"Violet is not crazy, Violet is not crazy, Violet is not crazy!" Introduction Violet Jones is a 21-year-old with a shy personality. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder and has another personality Named Sarah Jones whom is extremely menacing,a possible sociopath and absolutely dangerous. Background Few facts are known about Violet Jones. She is a bit shy, is 21 years of age and is extremely terrifying. Some claim that she is a serial killer, but these allegations are currently insubstantial. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder caused by isolation and abuse by her father for the majority of her life. She has two known personality's one is Named Sarah whom is actually the original personality and owner of the body whom killed her horrid father. Sarah Jones kills in order to protect Violet but tends to be over protective and not want anyone to get to close to her. The other personality is Violet whom is a shy, timid, and childlike girl she a good girl whom doesn't want to harm people. Violet takes a lot of pictures and is an avid photographer. She takes pictures of people, vehicles, crime scenes, and whatever else she happens across. Violet says that she a journalist, but whenever people ask too many questions she jogs away and hides. She is elusive, evasive and socially withdrawn and possesses a distinguishing stutter. Violet was formed out of Sarah's loneliness and fear to be her friend and keep her strong. Saab Violet Jones "loves" Al Saab. After talking to Saab in a taxi, she saw him get knocked out by "Roscoe" and then took pictures of Roscoe while Saab was in the police car. Violet misconstrued Saab's friendliness as flirtation and has since obsessed over him. Her First Kill Violet was in the car with Doug Jamison when she "got a message" about her bike. The message read that the bike was under a bridge, so Violet and Doug proceeded to go down under the bridge to search for it. After the two went across the street and under the Olympic Freeway, Violet then confronted Doug by telling him that he asked too many questions. "I only have two best friends, one of them is Saab I love him and the other one is in my hand, *Holding a knife* and you are not going to meet Saab" She then says, "I think you and my best friend will get to know you very very well". She then stabbed Doug in the stomach, killing him. Violets Video Diary This is Violets Video Diary . Violet made this video of all of her pictures and confessions to Saab, telling him that she will hurt anyone that hurt you "First was Doug, Roscoe will be next". Death? November 13th, 2017 While riding down the highway on her bike, Violet noticed Dennis Templeton following her. She continued going but Dennis hit Violet off her bike. Violet asked if he had called an ambulance for her and Dennis replied yes. After a wait with no one arriving, she starts asking again and calling the EMS herself. Dennis offered that he would get her there faster, then pulled a shotgun on her and forced her into his van. They arrived at a remote factory and Dennis instructed her to follow him. Dennis brought her into the elevator and, after Violet's attempts to appease him or get him to join her in murdering people failed, Dennis pulled a gun and shot Violet point blank in the forehead. She was discovered in the elevator by troopers, who were directed there by Dennis. She was given a funeral by good friend James Clifford. Return On October 30th 2018, Violet was spotted alive and well. It is rumored that the spirit of Halloween resurrected her to cause chaos in Los Santos. She quickly took part in a haunted bike ride and game of hide and seek during which she sparked the interest of Baada Ka. On Halloween 2018 Violet was one of many witness of The Man with No face whom tried to get Violet to kill Johnny Dazzler. While violet was in the hospital The Man with No face would go on to take Violets form and continue to terrorize the city. The following day the medic James Clifford someone who knew Violet from a year prior took her to the top of Mt. Chilliad to let her know that he cared for her like a sister. Sarah didn't like this and told him to leave violet alone or else. In an act of protest Violet began to ignore Sarah causing Sarah to have a dangerous Breakdown threatening the lives of all she holds dear if Violet doesn't answer her. Sarah nearly stabs Medic Adam McLeod causing Violet to cooperate to save him. Shortly afterward she got into an altercation with Jordan Steele and he shot her when she drew her knife and Stone Draco who tried to protect her. Baada Ka helped tend to her wounds until the medics arrived and took her knife away to help her. Category:Characters Category:Civilian